Romantically Challenged
by ForeverMaybe
Summary: Sonny Munroe will always be Chad Dylan Cooper's bestfriend, but falling in love with him was never the intention. Especially if he's getting married in 133, and she says she isn't counting. A Channy Mulitichapter that can have you on the edge of your seat
1. Promo

_Author's Note- Ro Here! So you guys know, me and Demi-Fan-Channy's story 'DreamLand' Well it's not getting much review's so I was thinking of a story we could do and waalaa. It came to me. This is just a sneak Peek. We're just deciding if we should do this or not. Depends on the reviews we get...just one thing--Car doesn't really know about this...heehee;) *Prays to God she doesn't get mad._

Romantically Challenged Preview

The poor girl sat on the red apolyester, waiting for her bestfriend to arrive at the diner. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the wooden table. She was going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper, former bestfriend, that she was irrevocatbly in love with him. Her mind was set on it. Today was the day, no exceptions.

"Can I get you anything, darling?" The waitress asked, her cherry name-tag reading Pamela. Sonny smiled at the women. "I'll just have a diet coke for now, I'm waiting for someone special to arrive." She anwsered the lady, politely.

Pam stalked off to fetch her the drink.

Sonny brought her hand to her mouth, chewing away at the nails. An old habit that seemed to come back and bite her in the ass. If she wasn't so nervous; maybe she wouldn't be biting her nails.

But confessing your love to someone; can be a little imtimidating.

Her head snapped up to the ring of a bell. Her eyes searched in a frenzie, then dropping back down; he was nowhere to be seen. A buzz interrupted her. Her hands fumbled; trying to get out the phone. The screen was lite up, "Chad Dylan Cooper" across it. Her hand slide over to the reject button.

Keeping it on the table, it buzzed again; Flashing his name again. She breathed a sigh--she had to anwser it.

"Hello." She said, dryly into the phone.

"Hey, you finally anwsered. I'm calling to tell you that I have to cancel on you," Chad replied, his voice enthusiatic. "I'm getting married!" Her heart stopped beating for a moment. Her mind processing the news. He was getting...married.

"What?" She asked, her pupils widened.

"Yeah, isn't it great." She could feel the smile on his lips.

"Super." She muttered, her chest deflating.

"Sorry about canceling, I have a wedding to plan! And guess who's the bride's maid?" _Please don't be me, _she pleaded. The last thing she wanted to see was the one she loved, love someone else; and kiss.

"Who?!" She squeaked, her throat constricting in tightness.

"You, silly! Well, I got to go now. Let's reschedule, okay? Bye Sonshine." He hung up. She dropped her phone on the table with a _Clunck! _Pam returned with the soda in her hand.

"Here you go, dear. Would you like to have anything else?" She asked, pulling out the mini-clipboard. "Nothing big, just toast and jelly." Sonny replied, feeling an uneasyness in her stomach. There had to be something wrong with her.

Every girl had to have atleast someone fall in love with them. It was just the way of life. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Girl falls in love with boy, boy falls in love with girl. It was just a simple fact.

Not just girl falls in love with boy.

Maybe Sonny Munroe is romantically challenged.

* * *

_Author's Note- Tell us what you think?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**DFC: Hey America! Or, not to rule out any countries--FFers. That word cracks me up! XD LOL. Anyways, Ro has the preview for this on her account, please go read that if you have not. ;) It's amazing, and she doesn't give herself enough credit. Seriously, Ro—it was mind-blowing. =) Again, because of my suckish life—I won't be able to help write this story. :( But I'll be telling my ideas to her for each chapter… so, it's better than nothing. ;) And, we're starting another story because our other story; 'Dreamland', caught a cold. (lacking reviews.) So, unless we get more reviews—we're not going to continue. So, make it feel better—and feed it a simple review. :D And in case you don't know what this PROMO is for—it's to give you all a heads up with chapters and stuff. Also, there will be sneak peaks for upcoming chapters… so, please don't forget about this PROMO. :D  
**_

_FSIT**-**__Hi. AH! You thought I would just think I would say that! Your a very silly goober. Heehee. Anyways you guys are awesome, absolutely awesome. And as I am, sitting here in my mommy pj's, I wanna say; I love yew. And to add that Car is a very, very, very, very, very, long talker. ILoveYew (Sucking up usually does the trick) & (Yeah, that was short I know.) *Cookie?* Oh and BTW- THEY ARE 25 YEARS OF AGE!_

Romantically Challenged 

Chapter One:

Wicked Witch From The Fricking West

Ring

...

Ring

...

Ring

...

_Who the hell could be that, _Sonny thought as she raised her head from the semi-drool covered pillow. "Hello?" She anwsered, a hoarse voice noticable. She wiped of the dried saliva off her mouth.

"Hey, someone's sleepy?" A recognizable voice joked on the other line. She rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

"Someone's calling early in the morning, it should be expected." She teased, a smile cracking on her lips. It wasn't that _great_ of a come-back, but it'll make him chuckle. Which was watch she heard during a slight pause.

"You make me laugh, Munroe. Are you busy today?" He questioned, which she could almost visualize his grin, tugging on the corners of his mouth. Was that butterflies that just flew inside her stomach?

"Uhm, let me see," She hesitated for awhile. Her mind running a checklist of things that she stored mentally. She chewed on the bottom of her lip, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. "yeah, I have nothing planned today." She mentally cursed herself for saying that. Wasn't she supposed to be hard to get?"

"Sweet! I was thinking of maybe meeting at the Condor Studios, and catching up. Sense I had to cance last minute on you, yesterday." She was supposed to be mad at him for that. What the hell is going through her mind.

"Oh, that'd be super! I haven't been there in ages. What time?" _Super? Way to sound cool Sonny, _She thought. She shut her eyes. An uneasy feeling coming upon her abdomin.

"Ten, we can go grab lunch afterwards."

"Mhhm, okay. See ya Cooper." Click. She fell backwards againest the pillows, and rubbed her forehead. "What the Fuck am I doing." She cursed under her breath. Her eyes wandered to the digital clock on the dresser, sitting herself back up.

She had to meet him in an hour.

A flippin hour!

Sonny hoped out of the bed, and ran towards the closet. Shuffling and looking for half decent clothing. The poor girl slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt; with a fashionable scarf. Then she stormed into the bathroom, putting on make-up.

Usually, she would have cared less about her looks, but in this circumstance--she needed to be beautiful.

Leaving that room, she grabbed her purse and headed of to the studios.

Unfortunately, she ran a couple minutes late because of a grammy putzer. Damn those oldies! _Calm down Sonny, just because you haven't seen him in a couple months, doesn't mean it has to be nerve-racking. Oh god, breathe. Fuck it!, _Sonny walked slowly into the missionary. Atempting to look sophisticated, and graceful--wasn't a very good outcome.

The next thing she knew, she was spiraling in the air; shutting her eyes for the embrace. Two arms caught her just before she came in contact with the ground.

"I always knew you were clutzy." She looked into the eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course, it had to be him that saw her fall.

"Haha, your so funny. Have you ever taken Comedy into thought?" Sarcasmn dripping from her comment. She stood back up on her own two feet. He chuckled in disgust.

"Nah, I don't want to be a citizen of Chuckle City." A genuine smile across his face; humor written all over it.

"I heard it was a great town." _Take that, Cooper._

"Because your in it," She couldn't help but feel red color coming to her cheeks. "and I can't believe that I am getting married!! Oh-that reminds me, I have a surprise for you." Her eyes searched around for a wrapped packaged.

"A surprise?" Confusion all evident.

He nodded, and smile. Oh was his smile so dreamy.

"Adrian!" He shouted rather loudly, and this gorgeous brunette girl walked out. Sonny immeadiately felt jealousy raised inside her. The girl, Ardian, gave her a that's-your-bestfriend look.

"Adrian, Sonny. Sonny, Adrian." He intorduced the two girls, a tension in the air. Adrian was absolutely breath-taking, with those dark brown eyes. Her brow was arched in a confusion.

"That's a stupid--unigue name." Sonny wanted to wipe of that smirk she had displayed on her face.

"Isn't Adrian a guy's name." Adrian scoffed, and glared. The two girls obviously hated eachother. Chad put his arm around their shoulder's and dragged them to the door. "Let's go to lunch."

"Let's." Sonny grabbed onto his waist.

Oh boy, lunch should be interesting.

* * *

_FSIT- Tell us what you think. I honestly can say that I have grown in my writing, right? So I would gladly appreciate your reviews. ANd Car's super long author's note--LOL--it counts as a ending one too. :P_


End file.
